Generally, cosmetic containers, referred to as compacts, are used to contain different kinds of powder-type cosmetics such as dry or wet powder, pressed powder or liquid foundation. These compacts have a variety of sealing structures to prevent leakage of powder or cosmetic change attributable to water evaporation. Such conventional cosmetic containers are well-known in various shapes.
For example, in a conventional technique proposed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1073416, a shoulder cap provided with a mesh is coupled to a through hole formed in a central portion of a body which contains a cosmetic, and a sealing member is provided under a lower surface of an upper cap to airtightly seal the mesh of the shoulder cap. However, this structure can be used only in the case where the cosmetic container is provided with no puff. Furthermore, this technique cannot provide sufficient sealability.
In addition, a structure in which a puff storage cap which stores a puff therein is coupled to an upper portion of a shoulder cap provided with a mesh was introduced in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-423018. However, in this technique, it is difficult to airtightly seal the mesh of the shoulder cap. Therefore, this technique cannot prevent leakage of powder or a change of cosmetic attributable to water evaporation.
Moreover, the above-mentioned cosmetic containers are basic powder containers having a simple structure such that the upper cap is threadedly coupled to the upper portion of the body. Upper and lower bodies are openably coupled at a predetermined position to each other by a hinge. The medial body which contains the cosmetic therein is disposed in the lower body. The shoulder cap, which is provided with the mesh coupled to the through hole formed in the central portion of the shoulder cap, and the puff storage cap, which stores the puff therein, are coupled to the upper portion of the medial body. In the case of the conventional compact cosmetic container having this structure, it is more difficult to apply the sealing structure to the cosmetic container. There are several structural problems in sealing the cosmetic container that contains the cosmetic such as dry or wet powder, pressed powder or liquid foundation.